User blog:Meatholl/Ash Ketchum VS Yugi Moto
The Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum versus The King of Cards, Yugi Moto. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY. ASH KETCHUM VS YUGI MOTO BEGIN. ASH : You're Yugi Moto, a guy who plays child games everyday. I'm Ash, the best, gonna own you all the way. And while your playing that childish card game. I'm walking like a winner through the hall of fame. I'm the Pokémon Master, you just won some duels. I have tons of badges, so you can suck on my jewels. I gotta catch em all, so I have no time for you. 1 pokémon of mine could defeat your whole crew. YUGI : Yugi Moto here, ready to duel this Pokémon Trainer. You should put those shitty raps of yours into a shit container. You cried when Pidgeot left, how gay can you be? You will never get laid, not even with Misty. I'll summon my Dark Magician so he can show Pikachu true power. Your little mouse pet has to be ready to get devoured. My homeboy Yami is here, together we're gonna own. Yami : Yeah that's right Yugi so Ash you better watch your tone. ASH : Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face, but I don't need courage because there's no challenge in this case. You completed that old puzzle, it took like a year or eight. You can't win this battle, it's time to lose some fate. Your best friend is Joey and that guy is just weak. He is, let's just say, very unique. Tristan is a faggot and Téa is a tramp. Ain't no way you're beating me cause I'm a real champ! Pikachu will zap you and use his Iron Tail. That alter ego Yami is a ultimate fail. Yami you're a old Pharaoh who can't rap for shit. Even Magikarp is better than you so that's it! YUGI : Yugi : Ash, I'll turn you to ashes, and then serve it with Ketchup sauce. Yami : And then I let Pikachu eat it, because I'm just that much of a boss Yugi : Don't hate on Joey and the rest bro, they always have my back. Yami : While your friends leave you each season, bro those guys are whack. Yugi : Brock is a sex addict, too bad he never gets any. Yami : Always chasing Nurses Joy and Officers Jenny. Yugi : This game of cards isn't childish, it's anything but immature. Now you playing with balls, I call that gay for sure. Yami : I'm a Pharaoh, you're a kid, this fight isn't even fair. But I'll fuck you up anyway because I simply don't care. Ash, you're trash, I'm gonna smash your ass cause I got so much class. I'm about to harass this ass and push him into dirt and grass. Yugi : This was a waste of time, so why won't you fucking leave man Yami : I think it's time for you, to fly off again!! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES, OF HISTORYYYYY Who won? Ash Ketchum Yugi Moto and Yami Category:Blog posts